


【赫海】  这个他  10

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [10]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  10

10.  
从医院里出来，李东海觉得周身不适。他拨了投诉电话，还找到医院的网站想要留言，但更多的还是觉得无能为力。这好像是第一次经历同性的骚扰，他发现这个群体不是旁人政治正确就可以理解的弱势。只是因为这些人也许是少数派并且跟随自己内心，就可能会遭来多少不公和欺辱。凭什么因为他们的勇敢，反而要公开承受那些躲在暗处的人的抨击，明明谁喜欢谁、谁跟谁在一起，全然与外人无关。  
自己不但被以貌取人了还被性向歧视。怏怏不乐起来，觉得心态完全无法调整：根本想滥交都滥不起，自己又有什么必要跟外人和世界解释自己的取向，又凭什么要被这些毫不了解内情的人来标定。再来谁说男同就一定得病了，检查是因为爱惜身体。李东海决定，以后再也不要来医院查验类似项目了。  
学弟察觉到他兴致不高以为是身体确诊不适也不好问询，只在吃饭时提起今天有朋友生日，邀他晚上也去酒吧同坐。东海回忆起上次的经历本来想拒绝，但心中的确烦闷又听他说多是他圈内的一小群人一起去那家gay bar，就答应下来，只说要早点回去。  
北方的冬天时有明亮的太阳，携着风抹开了蓝天澄明无云，室外人可以被烤得燥热，室内就凸显得更加阴寒。窗外的枯枝上垂着最后两片树叶摇晃。  
高跟靴子敲击地板的声音清晰地打出节拍回旋在走廊上，她穿着黑衣黑鞋踩得飞快，大衣一角随风翻开，右手从皮包里扯出两张化验单，单据旁边还躺着几盒西文的药。李赫宰听她来势汹汹地踏进办公室，一屁股坐在自己的办公桌上，眼里还晃动着奔波的星芒。  
她谈起两人投资的项目，腾出药来顺手就塞进赫宰包里，看他对此习以为常地继续敲着键盘帮导师录入期中的成绩。焦距从他身上跃到后方，透过窗和枝影、冬风在碧空里呼啸得更加肆意。李赫宰回应了关键几句就又埋头工作，女孩无聊便四周察看了一圈，回到桌边翻起手机仿佛随意地提起了李东海。  
“走之前我还得问问你，真就放弃那个小孩了么，我可不信你对他不感兴趣。”  
她想，这都几个月了，换做是过去的李赫宰，怕是已经吃干抹净吐出骨头以后两不相见了  
李赫宰正穿着黑色毛绒背心套他最常穿的纯白衬衣，脖子一圈埋进高领里，头发又剪到了耳朵上方，未染地自然燥起，他最近不怎么戴眼镜，白皙的脸上未露涵义，黑色也衬得他愈加白净，似有融融又冰凉的雪意。他麻利地在学校网站上的成绩表格里输数字，头也不抬地，  
“我说你一个配角，出境率也太高了点吧”。语毕才轻轻笑起。  
女孩随手卷起本教学期刊来打他，你少给我皮，谁让你们进度这么慢，你俩要是立马一起，我立马就消失。  
李赫宰咬了咬嘴上的死皮，眼神朝下依旧缺乏表情。她听到他音色无起伏地说：  
“你知道有的人是需要好起来的，因为知道自己在烂。但有的人是没有必要跟常人一样所谓的振作了，因为对他来说已经没有好坏这个概念了。我知道你明白我什么意思，我觉得我怎么着都行，你不是说我触底反弹了么，我也真不可能颓到哪去了。我就是不想影响他，他才多大，跟谁在一起不是在，跟谁一起睡不是睡”。  
他像在念台词或者说别人的故事，中年人以亲身经历地袒露来总结人生的语气。大概是想最后一步到位地谢绝和结局。  
她听完就起身扬起大衣，直走到敞开的玻璃柜边，从里面拿出躲藏在书脊间的白色的药瓶，维生素B。李赫宰听到她声音微抖了，她说你们这些人，就是喜欢自欺欺人。以为自己真的舍得么？  
李赫宰停下敲击键盘的手指，去听窗外嘶吼着击打枯树的声音，遗留下的两片叶也已飘走，他知道她有点失落，他并不想这样。片刻后女孩似乎体会到了他的情绪，执意又坚强地调整了语气来继续逗趣，他余光看到她摇起没有开封的白药瓶，药丸占满了空间，只有稀疏的响动。她说，“他那么真实可爱的，你再不下手我都想下手了”。  
李赫宰心跟脸都轻松地笑了一笑，起身去取回药瓶放回柜子里，恰好凑近她，就挑起一边的眉“姐姐不是下过手了吗？”  
女孩也假装毫不羞赧地扬起头瞪起眼睛，“我那不是没真的办成么”  
“你还想做全套啊”他重新坐下来开始核查数据，好似对话题漠不关心。  
“那你舍得让他再被女人睡啊”女孩不依不饶，其实是不想回到刚才的气氛里。  
“在您的教导下他现在不是都开始睡男人了吗”李赫宰去扣紧袖口上的金属纽扣，抬眼来看她。  
女孩终于被戳中无奈之处，从桌上跳起来，  
“呀，我那不是以为你会下手么…….”  
“那现在家门口被撬，不是应该更不爽么”。  
李赫宰不说话了，手指点到屏幕上又查验了一遍数据，随后存档上载，关闭了电源，去拿椅背上卡其色的呢子大衣。  
“你因为那谁放弃的……已经够多了”，她别无他法一样蹙眉来看他那瘦削又宽厚的背影，也不再出声。这个月赫宰的检查结果也没问题。女孩觉得心里吃了颗柠檬，他就是因为这些包袱。  
“那你呢”，李赫宰转过身来真诚地笑，走到门口去把灯熄灭了。  
那种动心不动脑的真挚  
我觉得难得也不能相信  
但是比起我自己  
我总是更希望你能去感受和拥有  
晚上回到桌前阅读的李赫宰，看着女生当面说不出的深情厚谊，终于红了眼眶。  
随后他收到了来自他人的新消息。  
“我过两天出差 正好来看你”  
随文附上的是航班和酒店信息。  
李赫宰盯着屏幕眼睛失焦了一会儿，长按了关机，抽出笔来继续圈改项目论文，感到此前眼里的湿润已经被蒸发殆尽，随带喉咙也干燥起来。  
而等到那人飞机落地自己陪着他从机场直逛到酒吧街去，李赫宰坐在卡座里面抽着烟想，那牙尖嘴利的好友还不知道要怎么骂自己这老好人似的冒傻气，明明好不容易分手，明明他药控稳定。


End file.
